The University of Utah is preparing to meet the challenge of the demographic imperative of the aging population in Utah and the nation with a significant new commitment to support aging-related research programs through its expanded, interdisciplinary Center on Aging. This Geriatric Leadership Academic Award will allow Mark Supiano, M.D. to lead the development of an expanded aging-related research agenda for the University of Utah. Dr. Supiano holds major leadership positions in aging research and Geriatric Medicine within the University of Utah with his appointments as Professor of Internal Medicine and Chief of the Division of Geriatrics, Executive Director of the University of Utah Center on Aging, and Director of the Department of Veterans Affairs Salt Lake City Geriatric Research Education and Clinical Center (GRECC). In these positions, he will be able to direct this project, promote interdisciplinary collaborations, and enhance aging-related research program development across the University of Utah campus. The primary objective of this proposal to enhance the visibility and support for aging-related research at the University of Utah will be accomplished by achieving the following three specific aims. Specific Aim 1. Expand the number of investigators with aging-related research interests. The measurable goal for this aim is the increase in the number of investigators identified at the University of Utah with funded programs in aging-related research. The growth will occur through recruitment to four areas of research strength, developing new partnerships, and by career development. Specific Aim 2. Foster the development of new interdisciplinary collaborations in aging research. The Center will support an infrastructure to facilitate aging research by developing a registry for subject recruitment, providing administrative assistance, and developing a facility for exercise and rehabilitation protocols. Accomplishing this aim will be evaluated by the further development of the Center on Aging program, success of the pilot grant program, growth in the University's aging research related grant portfolio, and funding for interdisciplinary research programs and center grant proposals. Specific Aim 3. Develop a multidisciplinarv research training program in aging for pre- and post-doctoral trainees. The measurable outcomes for this aim are the number of trainees who participate in aging-related research, the development of the aging-research curriculum in the K30 program, and funding for a multidisciplinary T32 training grant focused on aging research. Dr. Supiano will utilize the support requested from the Geriatric Leadership Academic Award to implement this plan to significantly enhance the aging-related research programs at the University of Utah. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]